


New Arrival

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Emily is nervous about William's arrival





	New Arrival

“Are you okay sweetheart?”

Scully paused at the entrance to the living room, watching her daughter as she sat in front of the television. There was something about Emily’s pensive expression at told Scully her daughter’s mind was far from whatever show she was pretending to watch.

“Yeah.” Sure enough Emily’s response suggested she was far from okay. Like mother like daughter, Mulder often told her, and she hated it when he was right.

“Are you sure?” When Emily didn’t immediately respond, Scully made her way into the room and over to the sofa, carefully taking a seat next to her daughter. Though Emily didn’t react, Scully felt her tense up beside her. “Em….”

“I’m okay mom, really.”

“You don’t seem it.”

“I’m fine I just…I don’t know…” Emily sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Humor me.”

Emily obviously realized her mom wasn’t about to let it drop. “I just…I feel like everything’s about to change.” Scully wasn’t surprised by her daughter’s admission; if anything she’d been expecting it. She said nothing, waiting for Emily to continue. “I’m going to have a brother and I’m just getting used to everything changing, that’s all.”

“Things may change in some ways Em, but not necessarily how you might think. You know your dad and I love you.”

“I know.” But Emily’s bottom lip trembled and at that moment Scully was instantly reminded of how much her daughter looked like her. Mulder often commented that Emily was her miniature, but Scully insisted she was Melissa through and through. Now though, she could see her husband’s point. “But it’ll be different.”

“How so?”

“He’s…he’s yours.”

“Baby…”

“You know what I mean mom, he’s yours and dad’s and I’m not.”

“Your dad and I love you. We always have and we always will. Brother or no brother that will never change.” Scully rested her hand on her abdomen, feeling her other baby shift against her palm. “You know that your dad and I are capable of loving more than one child at a time”

“I know.” But Emily didn’t share her mom’s smile and instead her eyes filled with tears. Unable to stop herself from reaching out, Scully shifted on the sofa as much as her stomach would allow, and wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulder, relieved when she didn’t pull away or protest she was too old for a hug. “But you know what I mean mom.”

Scully’s own smile faded. “I know baby, but you have to remember that no matter what happens, you’ll always be our little girl. We love you and we adore you and that will never change. I’m sure your brother will love you too,” she added softly, one hand still on her stomach.

Emily shook her head adamantly. “I doubt it.”

“He will. He’ll…” Scully paused as she heard the sound of a car approaching the house. Emily registered it too and looked at her mom, her expression a mix of fear and apprehension. She startled as Mulder came rushing down the stairs, he too looking a little nervous. He’d almost reached the front door when he seemed to realize he’d interrupted a moment between mother and daughter, and turned back towards them. “Everything okay?”

Emily nodded, while Scully shot him a look which told him she’d explain later. For a moment it seemed as though Mulder wanted to say more, but he seemed to think twice and turned his attention back to the door. Just as he reached to open it, their visitor knocked. Taking a deep breath, Mulder glanced at his wife and daughter, gave them both a reassuring smile and opened the door. As he greeted the caller, Scully squeezed her daughter once more, then rose from the sofa, holding her hand out to Emily in invitation. Taking a deep breath Emily stood too, then followed her mom over to the front door. She fought back tears as she took in the visitor’s appearance. It had been so long since she’d seen him, so long.

Mulder stopped speaking, looked over at her and smiled. She could see the love in his eyes, the love and pride directed at her. “Jackson,” he said to the teenage boy who stood opposite him. “This is Emily. This is your sister.”


End file.
